Flying Forks
by Tk210682
Summary: One Shot - Bella, Alice and Angela's band Flying Forks is playing their Final Gig. They decide to go out with a bang. But is it really their final Gig? And who is that beautiful man behind the bar? BPOV  AH/AU


**A/N – Hi Everyone, this is my very first fanfiction and it is probably not that good, but I've read so many other storeys on here that I felt it was the least I could do to contribute my own, so tell me what you think good or bad I wont mind. Also it is un-betaed this is simply because I didn't know how to pick one from the very big list so if any one wants to volunteer feel free to messenger me, although I doubt I will keep you very busy, I'm defiantly more of a reader than a writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part or any character from the Twilight Saga, that all belongs to the wonderful Stephanie Meyer. Also I do not own any of the song lyrics used.**

**TK**

**Flying Forks**

**BPOV**

I screwed the last part in to place and breathed a sigh. This was always the worst part. I always loved playing the drums but the setting up and clearing away were just so tiring. I stood up and moved round to the stool. I sat down in front of my baby and started to move and adjust things to how I like them. When I was ready to go I picked up my sticks, closed my eyes and got lost in the beat.

Playing always makes me think back to how this all got started and _him_. Alice Angela and I have known each other since birth. We all grew up in this little town in Washington called Forks. We were always together best friends with _Him_. He was the one who got us all into music. He was taking piano lessons and we used to go round to his house and here _him_ practice. Some times when it was just me I would sit right by _him_ on the bench. When he would play something more modern I would start tapping along. It used to make _him_ smile. So I started doing it more and more. I would do anything to see _him_ smile. For my 10th birthday he persuaded my Mom and Dad to get me a drum kit and lessons. After a while he would bring his keyboard and we would play together. Angela brought her dad's old guitar with her one day and joined in. Not to be out done Alice started to sing. Without even realising it we had formed a band and would play together most nights.

Then the summer before high school his dad got a new job. And he was leaving me. The night before he left Alice pushed _him_ into giving me a goodbye kiss. He had looked really awkward but did what Alice asked. Well it is just easer that way. He kissed me right on my mouth it was my first kiss and the moment his lips touched mine I just knew I would love _him_ forever. As he pulled away I could have sworn I herd _him_ say 'someday'.

I cried and cried after he'd gone and refused to play the drums. Ang and Alice had continued with the band and found Ben to play guitar with Ang. They soon started dating. Alice would beg me to play my drums with them but I just couldn't every time I sat at them I would see his green eyes or his crooked smile or his messy bronze hair and it would break my hart.

Senior year in high school, the band got a gig and need a drummer. I refused, so Alice asked around and Mike Newton volunteered, he said he was the best and would rock her world. Well half through the first song it was obvious he had been horribly wrong. He could not keep time and was all over the place. I'd gone with the band to help set up. Alice was up front singing and looking at me with pleading eyes. When the song ended I just couldn't take any more. I walked up to Mike and demanded the sticks. He looked at me like I was mad. So I pushed him off the stool and grabbed the sticks. And just like that Flying Forks was born.

We named the band after our home town and the fact we all wanted to fly the nest. We all went to college together at UW, and carried on with the band. Playing small gigs here and there. Half way through junior year Alice met Jasper. He was a business major and thought Flying Folks had potential. He became our manger and her boyfriend in less than a week. Ben and Ang were still dating, so that made me the 5th wheel to pretty much everything. I didn't mind too much. There had been a few guys. Jacob was probably my longest relationship at 6 months and Jacob was my first. But I couldn't stop thinking about _him_. I haven't seen or herd from _him_ in over 8 years and we only shared one kiss but I know my heart will always belong to Edward Cullen.

I suddenly realise I stopped playing and this whole time I've had my eyes closed. I reach up and wipe away the one tear that's slipped from my eyes. And then I feel like I'm being watched. I open my eyes and see a man behind the bar just staring at me. He is the most beautiful man I've ever seen maybe even more beautiful than Edward and I realise I have never ever thought that before. I've always compared every one to Edward and he's always come out on top. But this man is just … well there's no words. He's tall and well built. But not to mussely just well toned. He has sharp jaw and perfect nose that is actually a little crooked but that makes it better some how. His hair is a complete mess looks like he just had amazing sex. Which he probably has. But I can't tell what colour it is, as the multi coloured lights from the bar are making it look green, purple and orange. But I can tell its dark hair with lighter high lights. He staring at me like he can't believe what he's seeing and it's making my stomach do little flip flops and my heart beat at million miles an hour.

Somebody clears their throat and the spell is broken. I look to my left and see Alice looking at me with knowing look in her eye. I roll my eyes at her get up from my stool. This is bar number 55 of our 55 gig tour. Thank god were home. Were finally back in Seattle. We decided after graduating collage we would give the band one year of touring and see how it went. If we got no offers to be signed. We each get real jobs the following September. Doesn't mean were going to break up Flying Forks we just realise were probably not going to make any money at it. So far we haven't had any real offers so were making tonight our big send off and giving it our all.

I leave the stage desperate for drink so I head over to the bar. The beautiful man is serving some one. So another guy comes over to serve me. He's really big and covered in muscles and good looking though not quite as much as Beautiful. He smiles at me.

"So what will be" he asks.

"Oh, just a coke please"

"Your Bella aren't you? With the band. The drummer?"

Beautiful's head snaps up from pouring his beer and he stairs at me. It makes my hart and stomach go mad again.

"Y..yea" I stammer. Beautiful smiles, shakes his head and goes back to pouring his drink.

"You looked hot up there" muscles says to me.

"Oh well it dose get quite hot under all the lights and playing the drums dose take ..." I stop when I realise muscles isn't listening to me because he's so busy laughing at me. This of course makes me blush.

"No Bella" he finally manages to get out "I meant your a hot piece of ass not that you looked hot from the temperature" he finally finishes saying while wiping the tears away from his eyes that had formed because he was laughing so much. His statement of courses makes me blush even more. Suddenly a hand reaches up out of no where and smacks mussels across the back of the head

"Ow. Rose what was that for!" muscles exclaims while rubbing the back of his head.

"Can't you see your embarrassing the poor girl Emmett? Leave her alone and get her drink" Rose turns to me with a big smile on her face.

"Hi I'm Rose, Emmett's wife" she has to be the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Tall, blond and just completely gorgeous. How her husband called me hot when he has her for a wife I'll never know.

"Oh that's right your Jaspers sister the one that got us the gig. Thanks." I say smiling at her. Emmett then returns with my coke.

"That's right this is mine and Rose's place. Welcome to McCarty's" Emmett says smiling at me "didn't mean to embarrass you back then. Just trying to pay you a complement"

Rose scowls at him but with a smile on her face so you know she doesn't really mean it. We all start chatting and after a while were joined but the rest of the band and Jasper. The bars fairly quite as the lunch time rush is over so Emmett decides to close early so we can all have Dinner together before the bar reopens for the evening and we play our gig.

All the way through Dinner I keep seeing Beautiful out the corner of my eye looking at me. Emmett invited him too join us and introduced him as JB. Now he's not under the bar lights and I can see he has brown hair with bronze highlight. The same bronze Edward used to have. But this guys name is JB and Edward moved to Alaska so it can't be him. After lunch we have some free time before our gig tonight Alice and Ang want to dance and so being the doting boyfriends they are Jasper and Ben take their girls out to the dance floor. The bar has reopened and is filling up pretty quick. Emmett, Rose and JB are all working. So with no one to talk to I decide to head back to the dressing room to get ready, which is basically just the bar staffs brake room. After I've changed my clothes I decided to read for a bit, I've got about an hour to kill so pick up my trusty copy of Pride and Prejudice and settle in for a while.

I've been reading for about 30 minuets when JB comes walking into the room

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean disturb you, I've just got my break now" he says smiling at me and sitting just along from me on the couch "its Bella isn't it. Can I ask you something?"

I'm completely lost for words why would this beautiful man be talking to me, boring old Bella Swan.

"Y..yes. I mean yes my name is Bella and yes you can ask me a question" I say finally finding my voice. He smiles this crooked smile at me which makes my heart ache as it reminds me so much of Edward.

"What's with the band name Flying Forks?" he says still smiling at me.

"Oh it's the name of our home town and a reference to the fact that we all wanted to fly the nest." I say smiling a week smile back at him. His smile falters slightly.

"Didn't you like it back in forks then?"

"Oh yes it was just time to try someware new"

"So you've all known each other along time then. How long have you been playing and when did you start the band?"

Wow what's with guy. Didn't know we were playing 20 questions.

"Yes we've all grown up together Alice and Ang have been my best friends since birth practically. I got my first drum set for my 10th birthday from my Mum and Dad. The band has been together since sophomore year in high school that's when Ang met her boyfriend Ben the only boy in the band. Them and Alice were the band until I joined in senior year."

"If you've had your drums since you were 10 why didn't you join the band earlier?" He asked looking all confused

"Oh, I stopped playing for most of high school but one night in senior year they had gig and the bloke meant to play the drums sucked so I stepped in and I guess you could say the rest is history," he looked really surprised when I told him I'd stopped playing and maybe a little hurt. I was just going to ask him about it when Alice, Ang and Ben came back in to get ready. He suddenly jumped up off the couch

"I'll see you later Bella. Send your boyfriend over to the bar when he gets here I'll look after him"

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, do you Bella" said Alice winking at me. JB looked a little shocked at this and of course I turned beet red.

"Sorry" he said "I just presumed"

"That's ok" I said looking at my feet. With that Emmett stuck his head in the room

"5 minuets guys. Oh JB I wondered where you got to. Should have guessed!" He said looking at me. With that he left with JB following close behind.

Alice turned on me when they were barely out the door.

"Oh my god Bella he is so hot" she said with the biggest smile on her face "and the way he stares at you. He so likes you"

"Don't be stupid Alice why would he like me, as you said he's hot!"

"Bella Bella Bella" Alice said shaking her head "how many times do we have to tell you that you are hot too?"

I turned my full on scowl at her and her smile just gets even bigger

"You are Bella" Ben said earning himself a big smile from Alice and a scowl from me.

"Hey you, that's your girlfriend over there" I say pointing at Ang "I don't think she will be too impressed with that statement."

"Oh I don't mind" Ang said with a shit eating grin on her face. I turned my scowl on her. Is no one on my side? "Besides didn't JB remind you of anybody" she continued looking at me apprehensively. I knew instantly that she meant Edward. It was kind of an unwritten rule between Alice, Ang and me that we not mention Edward as I just got really upset over it. But Alice was being a bit dumb and didn't get what Ang was trying to say

"What who?" she said while finishing doing up her knee high boots. Ang just looked really uncomfortable and didn't know what to say. So I guess that left me. I mean god it's been 8 years I should be able to talk about him it's not like he's dead or anything he's just off in Alaska someware living his life.

"She's talking about Edward. JB reminds her of Edward" I say looking out the window on to ally behind the bar.

"Oh" Alice says "well yea I guess. He dose have the same colour hair and that crooked smile of his. Oh and he seems to love Bella." I turn and look at her then and the smile has fallen off her face

"It can't be him though can it? Edward is in Alaska. Have any of you even heard from him in the last 8 years" I say turning away from all them again. Alice comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waste they both know how hard this is for me.

"You know we haven't" she whispers "he didn't want to write said it would be too hard. He thought we would all forget him, that it would be better that way" I snorted not the most attractive thing I could have done.

"Well obviously that worked out great" I said sarcastically, Jasper chooses that moment to pop in to the room.

"Alright guys your up" he took one look at all our faces and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong? Is that's it's your last gig? Cause you know I could probably get you some more"

"No" we all said at once

"Well what is it then?"

"oh nothing" I say "just talking about an old friend. Well let's get this show on the road." I plaster a big smile on me face. Alice gives me one last squeeze and let's me go.

"come on people this is it our final show. Unless someone signs us tonight. So let's go out with a bang" she says "now bring it in people for a group hug, you to Jasper your as big a part of this as the rest of us" she goes and grabs his hand. We all walk into the centre of room and form one circle. As I was the one to bring us all down I decided that I should be the one to bring us back up and I know just the song to do it

_"__What would you think if I sang out of tune_

_Would you stand up and walk out on me?_

_Lend me your ears and i'll sing you a song_

_And I'll try not to sing out of key"_

by this point there all smiling as The Beatles have always been our favourite band and we all sing together.

_"__Oh I get by with a little help from my friends_

_Mm, I get high with a little help from friends_

_Mm, gonna try with a little help from my friends …"_

With that we all burst in to laughter and file out of the room.

Our final gig goes so much better than any of us were expecting. The crowed were all really enjoying it. We sang a mixture of our own stuff and things from the 60's and 70's. Even our own stuff seemed to go down really well. We were called back on the stage for an encore twice. We gladly obliged as this was our last gig. By the time we finished I was hot and sweaty and just wanted to get packed up and go home for a shower and bed.

Alice however had other ideas. Once we were packed up she wanted to go celebrate I really wasn't in the mood but she pulled out the best friend card. So we all got dragged to the bar. The night was winding down now and the bar was nearly empty so Emmet told JB that he and Rose could handle it and he could go for the night. He seemed a little hesitant to leave but put his jacket on and was heading to the door when Alice stopped him.

"Ware do you think you're going, come celebrate with us" she said dragging him over to us and pushing him down into an empty chair next to me. By the time he'd taken his jacket back off and got himself settled he had the biggest smile on his face.

"You were amazing tonight Bella" he said looking at me

"Oh thanks we did do well. Alice dose sing so beautifully And Ang and Ben are just amazing guitar plays. It will be sad when we don't get to do this every day." I reply smiling at him

"No that's not what I meant. The others were good and you're a great band. But you. You took my breath away." I couldn't believe my ears. No body has ever said that to me.

"But then you always did." he murmured the last bit under his breath. I was just starting to wonder what he meant when he continued.

"Wait what do you mean 'not do this every day'" his face looked stricken. Maybe even a little panicked.

"oh well that was our last gig. We all decided to give it a year and see if we could get signed to a label. If we didn't then we go get real jobs and grow up I guess." I said with a sheepish smile. He looked at me then. Really looked at me and for the first time I looked into his eyes. They were green. Edwards green. I've never seen eyes that colour anyware else. I think I stopped breathing.

"Excuse me" he said "I've got to go make a call"

With that he got up and head out the back. I was left dumbstruck. I couldn't form words. Alice looked at me and then at JB's retreating form and raised and eyebrow at me. I shrugged my shoulders at her, I literally had no clue.

"Well, what happened. Did he ask you out. Don't tell me you said no. So help me god Swan I will kick your ass if you turned that fine man down." she said giving me her sternest look. Which was kind of ruined by the fact that she was currently sat on Jaspers lap and he was sucking on her neck. I just stared right back. Once I found the ability to speak again I told her what happened.

"And he just got up and left" she said looking at me like I had grown a second head. Maybe I had, maybe that's why he had left.

"Yea, not a word" I sighed

We carried on drinking and chatting and then 30 minuets later. He reappeared. He made a bee line straight for Jasper. And asked to speak with him alone. Alice and I shared a heated look as they walked away. Ang and Ben were to busy doing there couple thing to notice much else. 10 minuets later they both reappeared looking incredibly happy with themselves. Jasper came strait to me and whispered in my ear.

"JB was wondering if he could have a private word with you. He says to meet him in the break room. "The whole way through Jasper can't seem to keep the smile off his face. I just know something's up. I look at him questioningly and he just smiles and nods to the door to the brake room. I breathe a heavy sigh and get to my feet. It's been a long year of crappy motels and crappy bars and I'm looking forward to my own bed. Yes I've loved every minuet of it and if we had got signed to night it would be amazing but the day is really starting to ware on me now. As I head in to the brake room I hear Jasper clear his throat.

"Guys I have some amazing ..." I miss the end of what he's saying as the door closes behind me. I look into the room and see JB stood at the other end looking a bit nervous.

"You asked Jasper to get me to come see you" I say looking at him from across the room. He smiles at me and motions for me to sit on the couch. I do and he joins me.

"I'm sorry I know that was very junior high of me. But I wanted to be the one to tell you" he says with a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry JB I don't understand what's going on." he winces when I say that.

"Please don't call me that" he says while shaking his head. "It just seems wrong, I know this must be very confusing for you, but my names not JB that's just Emmet's nickname for me and I don't normally work in a bar." I looked at him then like maybe he might be a bit mad. Which made him chuckle.

"Please let me explain. I only work here at the bar when bands are playing. It let's me watch the bands without them knowing. Takes the pressure off the bands and if I don't like them. They don't know and it doesn't knock there confidence. Normally I then go home and if I liked them I speak to my boss and then we call there manger the next day and we set things going. However you through me for a loop tonight when you told me the band were splitting up. So I had to speak to my boss tonight. She was not impressed being disturbed this late but when I told her about you guys, she gave me the green light." he finished his speech with a shake of his head and a massive smile on his face. To be honest I still had no clue what he was talking about.

"Err….JB. Sorry" I apologised because he winced again. "But I don't understand. You say you don't normally work here. So what do you do? Also you say JB is a nick name but you haven't told me what your name is" he chucked again and smiled at me apologetically.

"Sorry no I don't normally work at the bar. Like I said I only work here when a band plays maybe once to twice a month. I normally work at Denarli records. My job is to scout new bands and then recommend them for record deals. This is what I told Jasper earlier. I spoke to my boss Kate Denarli and recommended you guys for a 2 album deal. She's agreed and is going to contact Jasper tomorrow. Congratulations Flying Forks is now a signed band." as he spoke my mouth just dropped more and more open. By the time he'd finished I just couldn't process anything any more. I just launched my self at him and put my arms round his neck for a quick hug. I thought he'd tenses up but he accepted my hug like he'd been waiting for it and actually put his arms round me and held me tight.

"Bella JB is my nick name because it stands for James Brown the sole singer and piano player. The first time I met Emmet was when he held an open mike night here. I came to play piano and sing and he said I was like a White James Brown." he said pulling his face a way from mine keeping me held tight in his arms. Almost like he didn't want to let me go.

"You play piano"

"Since I was 4" I couldn't believe it the similarities between Edward and him were too much and I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"What's your real name" I said as the dam burst and the tears started running down my cheeks. He let go of me and brought both hands up to cup my face. He started wiping away my tears with his thumbs.

"Don't cry love. It's me, it's Edward" with that he lent forward and pressed his lips to mine. And I just knew that it was him and that his promised someday had finally arrived. And that we would love each other forever.


End file.
